Team Canary(CANCELLED) (A RWBY fanfiction)
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: The attack on Vale was terrible, for the whole world...but it opened a new door for the members of Team Canary. Now working with the Atlas Special Forces they can try and figure out who did this, why, and then save everyone. Simple, right? Cerulean hopes so, but that mysterious women he met...he wasn't sure things would go as smoothly as he hoped. (The adventures of an OC team)
1. Chapter 1: Team Canary

"Move move move!"

"Holy shit!"

"Argh!"

Cerulean frowned, but didn't bother to open his eyes. His whole body ached. What had happened? He remembered being at the Beacon Campus buying some food, deciding not to watch the Penny vs Pyrrha battle, he was paying for something and he saw through the vendors TV Pyrrha had…killed the other girl? Someone gave a speech and the TV went off, after that a loud noise was behind him and something slammed into him, knocking him out.

"We need to evacuate! We need to-AHHH!"

"No!" A series of gun blasts was heard, and a heavy thump. A big body falling?

 _This, was not a tragedy. This, was not an accident. This is what happens when you handle your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are, in reality, nothing more than men._

Cerulean frowned, trying to open his eyes. But his body felt heavy, he wanted some rest. This voice…what had happened? It had come on right after Penny was killed. The speech had finished and…

 _What, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment now this? Hunters and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy…yet I have witnessed neither._

Why had she said that? What was she hoping to accomplish? Why would she speak so badly about hunters? Cerulean frowned, his hands gripped the sides of something and he tried to pull himself up, he opened his eyes and his vision was too blurred to make out much.

 _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets._

Cerulean remembered that day, his team had been one of many sent to fight the hordes of Grimm which had somehow broken in, but in the end it was Atlas and its robots which had saved the people, killing all the Grimm before they could spread to far and do much more damage. Still, Cerulean and all the other hunters of Vale had done their best and saved countless lives.

 _Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile._

Cerulean hauled himself to his feet, anger coursing through his veins. Why was the person, the women, saying such things about the kingdoms and their leaders? About the peace? He shook his head, trying to clear it, but he still felt heavy and couldn't see straight.

 _Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?_

"No! No please stop!" A girls voice said somewhere to Cerulean's left, he heard a roar and everything dissipated, the blurry vision, the heavy feeling, replaced by boiling anger. The Grimm were attacking, _that_ was what had followed the women's speech. And it was her fault. Cerulean unsheathed his weapons, two samurai like swords called Pain and Justice, their difference from an actual samurai sword was that they were shorter and a bit straighter, plus they fired dust rounds from the bottom of the hilts. Cerulean spun, hilts aimed behind him, he used wind dust to blast himself forward and slice through the Ursa who was about to kill the girl.

"I trust the kingdoms." He said to himself. "I fight for them, for humanity." He turned to take in the gravity of the situation. Grimm were all over the campus and people were running around in panic, some hunters were here and there fighting them off alongside soldiers, but they were depressingly few compared to the Grimm. Cerulean suspected that the city and the school itself were already under attack, or about to be, the borders had been overrun. He saw two lockers fall down and two huntresses, Blake and Weiss? Take their weapons and leave. What should he do? There were people here…but there were more in the city and the school was more important. He sighed, as much as he wanted to stay here it just wasn't smart. He pulled out his scroll to quickly check the status of his teammates, all alive and with their aura in the green. Good.

"Ok…Beacon here I come." He muttered, running off in the same direction Blake and Weiss had run off to, heading towards Beacon Academy. He didn't stop for anything, whenever he saw an easy kill or someone in danger he'd fire a regular round and keep going. He had last seen the two huntresses a while back but knew his way back to Beacon without following them. Without much interference he made it after a long run, no worse for wear. He smiled at what he saw, soldiers were already grouped up and fighting Grimm, almost no hunters but he saw here or there a hunter doing what he could.

"What the?" He muttered, turning to the sound of something crashing. He saw a bullhead had crashed down, a few White Fang members laid by it, dead, and a pair of Ursai came out. "The White Fang are here…and they're the ones bringing more Grimm in." He tightened his grip on his swords and did the obvious thing, joined the battle. He ran towards them unopposed and blasted himself forward with wind dust, slicing through the left ones arm. He spun and blasting himself onto its back, his swords going through its back. The Ursa roared and began shaking around like a mechanical bull, trying to shake him off.

"Why. Won't. You. Die. Yet." Cerulean said after each shake, his knuckles white as he tried to stay on. He twisted his blades and heard another roar of pain from the Ursa, but it didn't die. This was taking too long. He sighed and let go of the swords, flying backwards but landing on his feet, he ran back at the beast as it turned and jumped, both his feet smashing into the Ursa's head, knocking him down. He didn't wait, getting on the Ursa, pulling out his swords and stabbing one through its head, he threw the other sword which flew into the seconds Ursa's head before it could react, although with one arm down it couldn't have done much.

"Cerulean? Yo Cerulean!" A gruff voice yelled. He looked up to see Denver running to him. Denver was tall, 6'0", he was buff, wore a green tank top and green jeans. He also had green hair and a couple green tattoos on his arms. In each hand he carried a small sledgehammer with intricate designs which Cerulean could not appreciate right now.

"What's going on Denver?" He asked. "Make it quick we need to help the others."

"Grimm all over, Fang all over. I'm taking my team to the city, to save as many citizens as we can. I saw Glynda going there with that old guy, Qrow? Anyway, your team needs you at the training grounds. Good luck."

"Same to you, go save some lives. Maybe we'll join you later." The two nodded at each other and went their separate ways, Denver to his team and Cerulean across the school. He ran across the entrance, seeing Weiss mowing down through several…Atlas security bots? Was Atlas attacking? He sighed with frustration and focused on his objective. He needed to get to his teammates. He ducked under a Fang member's legs, tripping him in the process, jumped over a couple others in a fast series of kicks knocked them both out and then, continuing his run, mowed through a small contingent of security bots. He was close to the training grounds now, but froze as he heard something to his left. He groaned as he saw several men fighting a losing battle against an Atlas security _Mech._ After a few moments he mentally cursed and ran off to help them.

"Where the hell is Cerulean?"

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you tell Denver to get him?!"

"No I said IF he saw Cerulean to bring him here!"

"Well then why isn't he-"

"I DON'T KNOW NOW CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

"Ok ok! Not like I haven't."

Yuki sighed, slicing through another Beowulf. She had been stuck with Nerium for at least an hour fighting Grimm while Cerulean and Agyris didn't answer there scrolls. The training grounds were near the entrance to Emerald Forest, the Grimm living there were getting riled up and so the two had stayed with some soldiers to guard what was literally the rear of Beacon. If the Grimm breached this defense they would have the school surrounded.

"Did you have to yell so loud? I think you killed a man with that." Nerium said. She turned to give him a glare and then ducked under a Beowulf, who had jumped at her and sailed over her, hitting a wall. Nerium was an odd guy, he had pink messy hair, pink eyes and most of his outfit was pink. He was wearing his usual outfit, pink chinos with streaks of black swirling around the pant legs, a pink t shirt with his symbol plastered in the middle in black, black and pink boots and over his shirt a black leather jacket. In his hands were his two weapons, a pair of combat tomahawks which had the blades and the bottom of the handles sharpened, and the weapon was also a mix of black and pink. He used incredible agility weaving around enemies and their attacks, slicing at them and apparent random blasts of dust coming from his weapons. In reality tiny buttons covered the handles of his weapons, he pressed different ones as needed to use different types of dust in his weapons at a moment's notice, so when he fought he was a tornado of spinning axes and dust.

"Nerium! The soldiers!" Yuki yelled, nodding to her right. They were having a tough time holding their own, although they had already surprised Yuki with how well they had done so far.

"What about you?" He yelled back, throwing an axe which passed right next to her and took off an androids head.

"I'll be fine! If anything I'll use my semblance!" Yuki answered. "Now go!" He nodded, running past her and picking up his weapon as he joined the out-numbered soldiers. Yuki focused back on her objective. "Khione, Ullr, I really need you to do your best now." She mumbled to her weapons. On her arms were two armbands which went from her wrists almost to her elbows, pure white which intricate carvings that indicated light exploding, when she flicked her wrists two blades came out, going over her fist and with a length of about thirty centimeters. The blades were pure white and had her symbol on them which went from the bottom of the blade to the tip, getting smaller and smaller. Yuki stared at them and once again thought of how beautiful they were.

"Yuki stop swooning over your weapons!" Nerium scolded. "I swear to god one day you're gonna-"

"SHUT UP NERIUM BEFORE I KILL YOU TO." She yelled, jumping high above a couple Beowulf's that rushed her and landing on them, each blade going into one's head. She smiled widely and charged the rest, slicing through limbs and stabbing fatal points. Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't stop smiling, fighting was so thrilling she couldn't help it. She ducked under a claw, flipped backwards several times then jumped over her attackers. They looked around dizzy and confused and Yuki's blades pierced their chests…from ten feet away. She flicked her wrists and the chains attaching the blades to the armbands pulled the blades back to her. She spun and shot out a dagger, slicing clean through a Beowulf's head.

"I always thought that weapon design was a surprise!" Nerium yelled. "Blades attached to chains so you could shoot them out and bring them back? Pretty damn original!" He laughed, flipping backwards to avoid an Ursa.

"Thanks!" She answered, firing her blades into the eyes of an Ursa and pulling them back to herself.

"So where's Cerulean?"

"I swear to god Nerium if you continue asking me!" She didn't finish her threat, deflecting a couple shots from Atlas androids. She felt a little better seeing that although the Atlas bots were fighting them they were also still fighting the Grimm.

"Should we call him?" He asked again.

"He might be too busy to answer! Rather not distract him." She answered, spinning into a crouch and slicing the legs off of several Grimm around her.

 _This is bad._ Agyris thought to herself, remaining calmly in her seat as most of the audience ran to the exits. She did see a few other hunters staying here as well. A pang of sadness hit her as she saw the girl, Penny, in pieces on the floor and the other girl Pyrrha still in shock looking at what she had done. Her attention returned to the Nethermore that was trying to break the aura field around the stadium.

 _Plenty of hunters are staying, I'm not needed here. Time to move._ With this thought she got up, calmly walking out of the bleachers and through the hallways. Everyone else ran but she simply unsheathed her weapon and walked as if she had all the time in the world. As far as she could tell nothing else was attacking the stadium, not yet at least. She needed to grab a ship and head to her teammates at Beacon Academy but when she exited the hallway she saw that things had gotten worse. Atlas androids were fighting Grimm being brought her by the White Fang. She sighed and spun her spear around, preparing to fight. Her spear, La Sorcellerie, had a spear-tip on each end of the shaft, the blades silver on the edges and black filling the middle with the shaft of the spear itself being silver. She propped it in one hand and took aim, throwing it to the nearest White Fang bullhead. The spear hit the cockpit and the ship blew up, but Agyris simply extended her hand and her weapon returned to her. She smirked, running towards a small group of Grimm that had been dropped off. She broke into a run and heard a roar from the first Ursa, she slid under its claws and in between its legs, getting up on the other side and slashing at its back. As it fell she jumped onto its back and back flipped off of it going over a pair of Beowulf's. They turned but in a quick series of spins she gave them a few serious cuts then sliced off their heads.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" She turned to the voice, seeing it was General Ironwood running toward an Alpha Beowulf. They jumped at each other but he pulled his handgun out, sliding under its legs like Agyris had done and firing a couple rounds. The monster turned and ran to him again but Ironwood duck under its attack and stopped the next one with his arm, quite literally. He spun the beast in the air and smashed it into the ground then lifted it at an awkward angle, firing a final round into its head. Agyris saw the other hunters run out from the hallway she had come from. Good, they had taken care of the Nethermore. She ran to join them by Ironwoods ship.

"What's going on?" The younger one, Ruby, asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city." Ironwood said. "The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse some…vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command the skies are out of our control. So I'm-"He suddenly raised his gun and fired at a monster that had jumped behind them. He probably saved a few of their lives with that. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" The blonde one, Jaune, asked.

"You have to choices, defend your kingdom and your school or save yourselves." Ironwood answered, looking back at them. The hunters in training, including Agyris, looked at each other with confusion. _Save themselves?_ They didn't even see that as an option. "No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" Ironwood added before boarding his ship, the last line directed to his androids.

"I mean…come on." The monkey Faunus, Sun, said.

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune said and everyone followed him aboard the ship.

"HIYAAH!" Cerulean yelled, punching an androids head off. He did a complete circle, looking for anymore enemies but apparently he had cleared this little sector all by himself. It was a small victory in this huge defeat. He was about to move on when someone dropped down from a tree.

"Hello." She said, smiling widely. It was a young women, about twenty two years old. She was wearing jeans, a purple tank top and around her waist bandages. But for some odd reasons the bandages had drawings in red, making it look like she drew blood drawings on them. Her eyes were purple and her short purple hair swept over her left eye. A confident smirk appeared on her lips.

"No time for introductions. This sector is clear we need to move on." Cerulean said, picking up his swords. "We should head to Beacon, the Fang, droids and Grimm are all attacking there." He began walking in her direction, but she held up a hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She said. Cerulean narrowed his eyes, studying her a bit better. She had tan skin and a beautiful face, but it was the cold hard beauty of a statue. She grabbed two daggers out of thin air, both pretty ordinary. She was taller than him, slim, but had nothing that indicated she was an enemy. She wasn't part of the White Fang, she must be something else.

"I heard rumors of some humans working with the Fang, didn't think they were true." Cerulean said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Yes well, it is. And I am so glad to finally meet you Cerulean. Adam truly hates you after last time." She giggled like she had made a funny comment. "It's my job to collect your head."

"Adam, eh? Long time since I saw that mutt. I'd tell you to say hello to him but you certainly won't live that long."

"We shall see."

The two fighters slowly circled each other, getting closer and closer with each step. Finally Cerulean spun, his foot raised to deliver a roundhouse kick but it hit her daggers which she had raised in time to block the attack. He flipped back as she attacked but then ran to meet her, the two turned into a flurry of slashes and kicks and apparently they were equally matched. Cerulean swept low but she flipped backwards, he jumped at her but she kicked him in the stomach sending him back. She ran to him but he let go of his swords and spun on his hands, one foot hitting her in the jaw as he spun around and then got back on his feet and continued fighting without his swords. Her smile was gone as he got in close and personal and but he couldn't land much blows. An uppercut, a roundhouse, a butterfly kick. She dodged or blocked them all. Cerulean spun again and the women smiled widely. His foot went right through her and she put her fist and blade against his chest, blasting him backwards and against a wall.

"Very well done, Cerulean." She said with a laugh, walking towards him. "Better than I expected, maybe if you knew of my power you would've done better. I suppose it doesn't matter now, since you are dead." She put on blade against his neck. "If only you hadn't chosen the losing side."

"Go…to hell." He murmured, spitting at her but to pained to get up immediately. She sighed and lifted her sword, but never managed to get the killing blow.

As soon as the ship had landed Agyris had left the group, they seemed to be able to handle themselves anyway. She was intent on finding her teammates. She entered Beacon and ran through the hallways, not sure where she should go until she heard her scroll ring. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Agyris? Agyris thank Oum! Me and Nerium are behind Beacon, the closest point to the Emerald Forest."_

It was Yuki, and from the sound of it she wasn't alone.

"Yuki, are Nerium and Cerulean with you?"

" _Nerium is but Cerulean isn't. Nerium just got hit and landed in the building, when he came back out he told me that someone is still running the video feed of the battle. He saw Cerulean fighting by himself in downtown Vale. Meet with us at the air docks we need to go help him!"_ Agyris flinched hearing a couple explosions and a few yells. " _We're almost done here and the soldiers just got reinforcements. We'll meet you there in a few minutes and head to Vale! Stay safe, gotta go."_

"Yuki? Yuki?!" Agyris sighed, putting her scroll away. At least now she had an objective, get to the air docks and take a ship back down to Vale to go help Cerulean with whatever mess he was in.

A pink and black tomahawk flew between Cerulean and the women but as it passed in front of them it blew up into wind. The weapon impaled itself in the wall by Cerulean while the women took the full blast of the wind and flew several feet backwards.

 _Wait…pink and black?_

Cerulean looked to his right to see Nerium running towards him with his always mischievous smile. He heard a battle cry and turned his head just in time to see Yuki fall from the air toward their enemy. The women flipped backwards and out of the way and Yuki made two holes in the ground, but she immediately charged the women and the two were quick blur of punches and kicks until the women blasted Yuki back with the same power she used against Cerulean.

"AAAA-uff." Yuki landed next to him, dazed. The women turned to see Agyris running towards her, Agyris's weapon sheathed, she also began to fight hand on hand but Agyris had an advantage. Cerulean smiled watching her fight. Agyris always hit with her palms open because when her blows connected they used aura. Each hit was reinforced with aura and dealt more damage than anyone liked to deal with. Agyris punched her in the stomach with a flash of silver, then did an uppercut then hit her in the middle of the chest sending her backwards again. The women rolled sideways as Nerium's second tomahawk hit the place she was a moment before.

"Wait for it." Nerium said. A moment later the tomahawk blew fire at the women, sending her through the brick wall of a shop. Cerulean stood up and helped Yuki get up, Agyris had entered the shop and exited it a minute later.

"Where is she?" Cerulean asked.

"Gone, she managed to escape." Agyris answered, grabbing Nerium's tomahawk and tossing it to him.

"What now Ceru?" Yuki asked, turning to him. His three partners turned towards him. He felt that usual jittery sensation in his stomach he always felt when he was about to give an order. When he was about to lead his team. But as always he ignored it, he couldn't let himself be nervous. They needed him.

"Now, we keep fighting. I'm pretty sure the local huntsmen are forming up nearby, let's go with them and establish a safe zone. We'll have to leave Beacon and its defense to the others." He turned to each one and received a nod as he met their eyes.

"Time to kick some butt." Nerium said as the three ran to find the huntsmen and continue the fight.

Team Canary was on the move.


	2. Chapter 2: Atlas Specialists

"Don't you ever find it weird?" Yuki asked, taking a seat next to Cerulean.

"No, not at all. Sometimes I find it _wrong_ but never weird." He answered truthfully.

"Why would you find it wrong?"

"Well, we're first years. I just don't think we're ready for this level of danger." Yuki pouted as soon as Cerulean said this, leaning closer.

"What? Do you think we're too young for this?" Yuki said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, you're all too young."

"You're younger than us though!" Yuki yelled out, jumping up. Cerulean laughed seeing this.

"I never said I wasn't. But just because you're seventeen and I'm fifteen doesn't mean you're ready for this." He laughed again as she pouted in that cute way of hers but sat down again without a word. Both of them were in the ships rec room, waiting for the rest of the team. It was a medium sized room with a TV, mini fridge and such little luxuries. This airship was the smallest of the Mistral air-fleet but impressive nonetheless, what with a crew that's tough as nails, dust canons that could pulverize a Nethermore easily and the capacity to travel from Atlas to Vale in just one night, it may had been the smallest but it was the fastest and still packed a punch. It had earned some respect among the kingdom of Mistral.

"Hey! You guys all cuddled up yet?" Nerium said, walking into the room with a grin and sitting on an armchair. Cerulean felt his face flush but Yuki just smirked.

"You're just jealous you can't have either of us."

"Yeah, cause I'm so head over heels for Cerulean. Suuuure." He answered sarcastically. "Can't say the same for you though." He added with a wink. Yuki did a "gag me" gesture and Cerulean couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Where's Agyris?" Cerulean asked.

"Oum knows where doing Oum knows what, last I saw she was in the docking bay inspecting the dropships." Nerium answered. "Can I have one of the beers?"

"Where about to head out and you're underage. No."

"Come on Ceru, lighten up! I fight better while under the influence." Nerium joked, but he didn't get up to get a drink. "I think you're just jealous because you'll have to wait longer."

"You guys will never stop bugging me with that, will you?" Cerulean sighed.

"Nope." Both Yuki and Nerium answered with grins. Just in that moment Agyris entered the room.

"Good, everyone's here." She murmured, sitting down on another chair. As always Cerulean studied her, not with attraction as most would but with curiosity and concern. She was slim, pretty in that royal princess way. She had long black hair cascading loosely over her shoulders, brown eyes which seemed nice against her pale white skin. As always her expression was cold as stone, but he knew she wasn't mean. She was wearing something that was similar to her robe, yet closer to her body like a dress. Yet it wasn't a dress, it was pure silver. It left her arms, shoulder and left leg bare, the rest of her body covered. Her symbol was on her back, big and with shinier symbol so people could see it. She also used silver lipstick and eyeliner. Beautiful for sure. His attention shifted to Nerium, who looked all the same from the battle of Beacon and then he shifted his attention to Yuki. She had long black hair like Agyris, but tied in a ponytail with a white scrunchy, beautiful caramel eyes, tan skin, she was just as slim as everyone else on the team and a bit shorter than Cerulean, only a couple inches. She was as beautiful as ever and, in Cerulean's private opinion, prettier than Agyris could ever be. Yuki wore something similar to cargo pants just not that baggy, they were white. She had a white belt and a white tank top which was short enough to show off her waist.

Cerulean flinched, looking away with pink cheeks. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Why were we called here?" Agyris asked.

"No idea, Agy." Nerium answered, earning a glare from the girl. "Come on, I need to figure out some nickname for you. Agyris is a weird name."

"Not Agy." She muttered.

"Ok ok how about Princess?" Nerium asked and this time Agyris stiffened, which to Cerulean meant Nerium was close to something personal. Apparently Yuki noticed as well because she spoke up.

"Not Princess, how about…Ris?" Yuki asked hesitantly. Unlike the other times Agyris didn't glare at her but instead she seemed to think it through. Nerium took this as the ok.

"Ris it is! Agy was worse, I'll admit it. So no idea Ris." Nerium finally got impatient and stuck his hands in his pockets, fiddling with whatever was in there.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Cerulean remarked. "I mean Ironwood came on two days ago so I'm sure this'll have to do with that."

"True, honestly I'm surprised Mistral will trust him at all after what happened." Yuki commented, her eyes going observing the floor. Cerulean shrugged, though he felt the same way. He believed it wasn't Atlas's fault, but he still felt wary.

"Atlas wasn't bad. Mistral has nothing to fear, not from Atlas at least." Agyris defended. She was from Atlas so of course she'd defend her kingdom.

"Thank you for believing that, it does feel better knowing not everyone fears us." Everyone except Agyris jumped up, looking at the source of the voice. It was General Ironwood at the door. "Team Canary, of Beacon. I believe I saw you helping us clear a safe zone with the local huntsmen. I'd be wary of letting first years graduate so early but I saw what you were all capable of."

"With all due respect, we chose it because of the circumstances. Not because we wanted to." Cerulean answered.

"Most students would be happy to skip three more years of tests and studying." Ironwood said. "I'm glad you four are smart enough to not think like that."

"Yeah well not everyone…" Yuki muttered, earning a glare from Nerium.

"Sir, why are you here?" Agyris asked. The others didn't seem eager to sit but they sat back down.

"Well, both the head general of Mistral and I have been on the lookout for teams to pass through early graduation. After some talking the general thinks it's best if you join Atlas Special Forces and that is why I am here."

"Are things so bad you need to speed graduate hunters? I mean, we're all so young and by speeding it up we're undertrained." Cerulean argued. Obviously he was against the idea.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Cerulean Cadmium." He answered, pulling out his scroll and reading something on it. "Obviously you can all say no, but Beacon is gone for now and if we don't take action more will follow. We need people like you four."

"Why us four?" Cerulean questioned again, standing up.

"Hopefully one day you'll understand why." Ironwood replied with a smile. Cerulean clenched his fists but Yuki also stood up, grabbing his arms gently and pulling him back. She was like a reel, every time he got mad she managed to calm him down and sure enough it worked this time. She sat down with him, one arm staying around his shoulders as he crossed his arms.

"So, let me get this straight." Nerium said. "Things are bad, things could get worse. So certain students are being speed graduated, teams like us. We have the choice and you are offering we join Atlas Special Forces? Then I have only one important question."

"Yes?" Ironwood raised an eyebrow at Nerium.

"Does this mean I can have a beer without getting arrested?"

After that things progressed quickly, Cerulean and Ironwood discussed a few things with Yuki staying close to keep him from getting to angry. Nerium actually did have a beer when no one was looking and Agyris stayed in her seat carefully listening to everything they said. It didn't take long for Cerulean to accept Ironwoods offer. The other three were ok with it and he did agree that things were dangerous now, more than ever. The paperwork would arrive later but Ironwood wanted them taken to his ship immediately for their first mission. Apparently they would be doing a few missions with a full-fledged huntress leading them and when Ironwood saw fit they'd work alone.

"Who's the huntress?" Nerium asked as they all boarded the Bullhead.

"You'll meet her on the ship. It's only a far enough to be hidden from the public eye. After what happened at Vale we decided to hide our presence at other kingdoms to avoid panic or hostility."

"Hear that?" Nerium whispered to Cerulean. "It's a girl, maybe I'll get lucky?" Cerulean snorted, but smiled.

"I am not being your wingman this time. She must be out of your age range." He whispered back.

"Ten lien she's early twenties? Meaning I have a small chance."

"Deal. Twenty lien says you won't get her."

"Deal."

"You two are idiots." Yuki said, not in a mean way. "If anyone's going to get the girl it's me, obviously."

"Didn't know you swung that way." Nerium joked.

"Well she's always staring at Agyris sooo…" Cerulean added with a smirk.

"I hate you both." Yuki said cheerfully.

"Well of course she wouldn't be gay, she's always on top of you Ceru." Nerium said, laughing as Cerulean blushed. He could never hide his embarrassment.

"How long 'till we land?" Yuki asked, obviously wanting to escape this subject.

"It's only a few more minutes." Agyris informed them.

"Thanks Ris." Nerium said, flashing a smile.

"No." She answered.

"Ooooh, that was cold." Yuki said. "Couldn't even use her nickname without getting rejected."

"She loves me and she knows it." He shot back, but he stumbled and fell down as the Bullhead roughly docked on the bigger ship and both Yuki and Cerulean laughed, although Cerulean helped him up. The doors opened and both Ironwood and Agyris walked out of the cockpit and then the ship, the other three trailed behind them.

"After that attack on Vale all kingdoms have turned wary. We have no idea where or when the enemy will strike next but obviously they have the capacity to do a lot of damage. We've experienced that first hand, all of us present. A…anonymous source has told us Mistral was the next target and we've been working with Mistrals armed forces including its hunters to find the threats. Today is more of a test for you four. A huntress will lead you to a warehouse where we believe the White Fang are hiding in. This is to see your performance. We don't think it should be a hard mission after all, follow all her orders and succeed no matter what. It should be easy but we cannot underestimate out enemies. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Yes sir."

"This'll be fun."

"Meh."

Ironwood sighed, obviously used to highly trained respectful men and women. He'd have to expect more of this jokish attitude in the future. "Team Canary, here is your temporary leader, Winter Schnee." He said as the door open, in front of stood an attractive women (Nerium chuckled seeing his age guess was probably correct) with snow white hair, ice blue eyes and a pure white outfit as well. A sword hung at her waist.

"General Ironwood, sir!" She snapped a smart salute, standing a bit straighter. As her hand dropped she frowned at the other four, as if waiting for something. Nerium, Yuki and Cerulean frowned as Agyris gave Winter a slow salute, but this seemed to be just what the huntress wanted.

"You'll have to excuse them Winter, with the exception of Agyris none of them have come from Atlas."

"So, I guess it's a bit late but we have to act all soldiery from now on?" Cerulean asked, one hand gripping the dog tags on his neck.

"Yes, in time you will learn the various attitudes you must undertake as part of the Atlas Special Forces. Before you can officially become Specialists you will undertake a few missions with me." Winter said, taking a few steps closer to Cerulean.

"Wouldn't mind going in hot with you either." Nerium muttered, making Yuki smile widely at the pun. Unfortunately Winter also heard him.

"What was that?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"Oh, well I said it'd be an honor to go in a hot mission with you. I mean dangerous of course." He answered in his smoothest voice.

"I thought so." She gave him a glare that could freeze ice and he sighed, not really fazed. Ironwood shook his head but made no comment.

"You, you are from Atlas?" Winter asked Agyris, now in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." She answered without much enthusiasm.

"You understand how we operate?"

"I lived here a long time and attended a combat school here. That was all."

"I see…we'll see how you four do then."

"Very well, Winter you may de-brief them. I have some business to attend to. Remember, you four, Winter is your superior. You will treat her as such and follow every order she gives you."

"Hell I'd fall on my sword for her." Nerium responded with a chuckle.

"The moment might come when you need to." The seriousness in Ironwood's tone was thick, and Nerium's smile vanished. He walked out shortly after and left the four alone with Winter.

"Very well, let us begin."

"I swear to god she's hot as fireplace." Nerium said.

"Ironic that her name would be Winter." Cerulean answered.

"Agreed." Yuki said.

"Silence!" Winter hissed. "Nerium stop talking about how I look and focus!"

"But you _are_ hot." Nerium smirked as Winter glared at him.

"Cerulean." Agyris muttered threateningly. He sighed.

"Nerium shut up or I'm putting on rear guard until I decide not to. And you know what that means." Cerulean threatened. Nerium rolled his eyes but kept quiet, Winter gave both Cerulean and Agyris an inquisitive glance, but returned her focus to the mission.

"Very well, Cerulean and Nerium shall stay back. Yuki will draw them out and before that Agyris will sneak in and see what they have. Not the best plan, not the fanciest. But on a dust storage facility it should do."

"I don't think so." Cerulean interrupted, earning a glare from Winter.

"Cool it Snow Angel." Nerium said with a wink. "We might be first years but Cerulean knows how to work the team."

"Ok, Nerium you sneak in and see what we're up against. And yes if you try to cause trouble and get our cover blown you'll be rear guard forever. Agyris go with him, stay by his exit. Yuki, Winter and me will be waiting. If you're sure we can handle it then just blow stuff up and lead them out. Easy peasy and kind of cheesy, we good?" His teammates nodded and went off to their respective tasks, Yuki and Cerulean staying with Winter. "Nerium is the stealthiest of us, his semblance helps. He may goof around a lot but don't worry. He's also a dust master so if things go wrong he's got some tricks up his sleeve. Agyris is our aura expert and basically a magician. If Nerium needs help she's out best option right now. Yuki is our powerhouse." Cerulean paused for a moment to give Yuki a high five. "And I'm like best for supporting them so you'll see this setup will work out fine."

"I am…impressed." Winter said, sounding kind of confused. "I admit I took you for a team of untrained first years, but obviously you know each other and can work well together. Be certain that the general will hear of this."

"Thank you Winter. Yuki how long?"

"We have about five seconds." Yuki unsheathed her weapons. "If Nerium decides to screw it up we have ten."

"Ten seconds for what?" Winter asked.

"For Nerium to come out with a ton of enemies." Cerulean replied casually as he turned to face the warehouse. He laughed again at the fact that it was a warehouse in a clearing of the forest. No wonder they had found it so easily, then again it had been so obvious no one had found it before. So who was dumber, the Fang or Mistral?

"Impossible, he couldn't have seen all parts of the base so fast." Winter exclaimed. Just as she did an explosion sounded from the warehouse and she sighed, regretting her words. Gunshots sounded and Yuki ran to go help Nerium and Agyris.

"You're right, I guess I do know my team well." Cerulean said with a wide smile as he ran to meet with them.

"I hate teenagers at times." Winter muttered to herself, unsheathing her sword and running to the team. As it was they didn't really need her help. The Fang grunts were easy and she saw that Cerulean hadn't even taken out his weapons, fighting them in hand to hand combat. Yuki was taking on a dozen at once. Winter decided she would take on the biggest threat, a stolen Atlas mech. She ran past Agyris who was busy with her own cluster of enemies and jumped high into the air, landing on top of the mech with her sword piercing its forward view camera. She pulled her sword out and slashed off two of the missile launchers, flipping backwards and onto the ground before it could shake her off. It was going to attack but before Winter could react two tomahawks embedded themselves in the mech and promptly blew up in wind, sending the entire mech back into the warehouse. She turned to see Nerium wink at her before running into the warehouse.

"Be right back!" He called.

"Wait!" Winter tried to grab him, but it was too late. He had gone in and seconds later went flying out, past Winter and into Agyris, the two teammates toppled to the ground. "Stop trying to impress me!" Winter yelled to Nerium as she re-engaged the mech. Nerium groaned and got off of Agyris.

"Nerium you idiot." She muttered, dragging herself up. She helped him up and the two turned to watch Winter fight the mech. Her strength was shown as she fought it one on one without the need of help. She side stepped a giant fist, jumped on the next and cut off half of the opposite arm, then jumped down and sliced multiple times at the legs, when that didn't work glyphs formed all around the mech and suddenly Winter was a blur of white, going from glyph to glyph with amazing speed until she stopped in front of the mech. _Two_ swords in hand she watched as the mech took a step forward then fell. The White Fang soldier inside the cockpit scrambled out, but Cerulean tackled him to the ground. In a few seconds he had the poor Faunus up and facing Winter in a choke hold. Yuki joined them, Nerium looked around to see everyone else was down for the count.

"Your name." Winter asked the Faunus coldly as Nerium and Agyris went to the rest.

"Screw you, Schnee." He spat at her, but a small glyph intercepted the saliva.

 _Handy little thing._ Cerulean thought.

"Who is leading the people here?" She asked.

"I said screw you!" He yelled, moving around until Yuki punched him in the gut.

"Speak before I-"Winter was cut off by the death of the Faunus. Yes, the death. A thin spear tip had gone through the side of its head. Winter looked shock as blood splattered the front of her clothing and on part of Cerulean's face. He dropped the Faunus and looked to the side, wide eyed as he saw the enemy.

"Hello." She waved at the group. It was the women that had tried to kill Cerulean in Vale, the one with the purple hair. But this time she had an actual weapon. It was a simple spear with a black staff, but the spear tip was missing. Cerulean watched with growing interest as a spear tip of some form of crystal began to appear.

"She can shoot the spear tips out because they're a dust tip. A projectile. It reforms…impressive. This one in the guy's head is ice." Nerium murmured, and then as if on cue the Faunus's body turned completely to ice.

"Good eye, Nerium." The women said, a purple spear tip now on her spear. "How have you all been? Miss Schnee I don't believe we've met."

"I don't believe we have." Winter said, regaining her composure. "And seeing as you know me, might you introduce yourself?"

"My name, yes my name. I suppose you can call me Cleo." She shrugged. "I won't say more than that."

"Why'd you kill him?" Cerulean whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you kill him?!" Cerulean yelled, running towards the woman. She side stepped his attack but he spun and punched. She blocked it with the spear and sliced but much to her surprise he grabbed the shaft and pulled her forward, his fist sending her a few feet away. He spun the spear several times in his hand then tossed it next to her. Cleo grabbed it and got up, seeing the other four were about to react she charged Cerulean who spun for a kick, but like last time his foot went through her, she dropped her spear and put him in a headlock before he cold recovery, one of her hands holding a blood red dagger against his neck.

"Stop!" Winter yelled, her voice full of authority. Cerulean froze and Cleo looked up at her, apparently confused.

"What's the matter? I do need to finish my job." Cleo said sounding annoyed. "This boy made one of my superiors very mad." She eyed Yuki, who seemed furious, and put her lips near Cerulean's ear. "I like that." She whispered. This seem to have effect because Yuki hissed, _she hissed,_ at Cleo and if it wasn't for Nerium and Agyris holding her back she would've attacked.

"Let him go. Now. The army is not yet on their way, you can still escape." Winter tried. "Or you can fight an actual huntress." She lifted both her swords, as if challenging her.

"Didn't you just meet him?" Cleo asked Winter, still eyeing Yuki. "What would you care?"

"Let go of him now, or else!"

"Keep being rude, maybe I'll just do what I want." Cleo purred, pressing the blade harder against Cerulean's neck and making him flinch.

"What do you want?" Agyris asked, spear in her hand. She sounded as calm as ever.

"What do I want?" She smirked. "Maybe I just want him." She said giving Cerulean a soft peck on the cheek. She laughed seeing Nerium trying to hold Yuki back again. "Ah, such fun."

"What. Do. You. Want." Agyris repeated, taking a couple steps forward.

"That's enough." Cleo warned. "I didn't lie, I do want him. Just not the way your friend over there thinks. See, he caused us a lot of trouble before. He's a loose end." She chuckled as Cerulean clenched his fists. "Calm down darling. At any rate, I need to take him and if I cannot then I'll kill him."

"Fuck you to sweetheart." Cerulean muttered.

"Just so you know, I prefer the latter. And I like to go somewhere secluded…let it be slow and painful." Cleo said slowly, her knife carving a very light cut around his neck as she spoke. "I have plenty of tools for this, would you like to see?"

"You won't take him or kill him." Agyris said. How she could be so confident Cerulean was not sure. "Drop my teammate now."

"Or what?" Cleo asked with a smile. "He's at my mercy…for now." A frown crossed over her face as she saw Agyris was glowing a dull silver. "What are you doing?"

"I call it Taetil."

"Taetil?"

"Taetil. My semblance." She smiled at Cleo as the silver glow blasted outwards, passing over everyone. Cleo yelped as if she had been shocked and dropped her knife, Cerulean saw his chance and flipped her over his back and onto the floor, but when he punched his fist went through her and she rolled away. Winter charged her but after a few simple exchanges she simply disappeared.

"Cerulean, are you ok?" Winter asked, dropping her swords and grabbing his shoulders. "Are you ok?!"

"Yes, yes Winter I'm fine!" He answered, although he felt relieved to be out of Cleo's arms. "You trying to break my shoulders?"

"Never charge blindly like that again! Especially if you know she is stronger." Winter scolded, scrutinizing him for a few seconds before letting him go. She picked up her swords, putting the smaller on inside her regular one before sheathing it. "The General is on his way, they should arrive in a few moments. Before they come I want to know, who was she?"

"We found her at Vale." Nerium said. "She was about to kill Cerulean, the three of us intervened but she escaped. At the time she only had two plain daggers, she got new weapons."

"She mentioned something about an Adam?" Yuki asked.

"Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. Or at least one of the leaders. He led the attack on Beacon and is responsible for more crimes than I can count. Ruthless, strong, merciless, he wants nothing more than to kill every living human. But what would be his connection with Cerulean?" Everyone turned to him expectantly and he felt like he wanted to disappear himself.

"Great…" He muttered. "We met long ago, I messed up some stuff. He hates my guts." Cerulean said, obviously not wanting to say more. "Let's not talk about that. What I want to know is if anyone knows of this Cleo? Cause she isn't someone to take lightly." He grabbed his neck gently, where he had a thin line of blood. "Her damn semblance got me both times."

"She can turn insubstantial, it's a pretty useful semblance for a lot of situations. But how did she disappear?" Agyris asked.

"Emerald Sustrai." Cerulean answered, getting an odd look from everyone. "Hey, after what happened at Vale I made sure I knew all I could. Apparently Yang breaking Mercury's leg was a setup. Emerald tricked Yang with an illusion, and she did the same with Pyrrha and Penny which is what led to Penny's death. I'm willing to bet money she was around here and made it look like Cleo had disappeared."

"But if she can do that, why didn't Cleo kill anyone while Emerald used her semblance?" Yuki asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not sure, maybe it was her semblances limits? Maybe Cleo wasn't serious about killing us? Either way let's just assume that was the best outcome." Cerulean sighed, looking around. "Agyris, make sure everyone's out cold. Nerium and Yuki go inside the base and see if anyone or anything is left there. I'll wait here with Winter for the General or for any surprises to arrive." The three ran to their tasks, Winter and Cerulean began walking further away, just out of earshot. He knew she wanted to talk, she didn't even have to ask.

"You didn't tell us everything you know. There is more history between you and Adam." She said looking at him curiously.

"It isn't relevant, plus I hate to talk about it. If I ever see him again I'll cut off his bull ears." Cerulean answered with a chuckle.

"I won't pry. In times like these we need trust, so I shall trust you. But Cerulean…" Winter sighed. "You're a fantastic leader, much better than I imagined. They obviously trust you with their lives."

"Your point being?"

"You have many secrets, that much is obvious. I want to advise you, Cerulean, because I doubt many people do. As I said before, you are a leader. People look up to you for the answers and the orders, you and I working together won't last long and you've been speed-graduated to. Seeing as you won't get much chance for help, I want to help now." Winter turned to face him completely and he faced her. She was being truthful, he could see it in her eyes. She felt that he would have a weight on his shoulders and no one to carry it with. She was right and he was surprised by just how right she had been, and he was grateful she had noticed and would give him some amount of help. "Don't hide too much for too long. Eventually it will be worse for you and those you love."

"Sounds a bit cliché, don't you think?" He smiled at her. She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Perhaps, but it's probably the advice you needed to hear."

"For such a young person you seem wiser than most."

"Not everyone would agree on that." She answered with a chuckle. "But I try."

"HEY CERULEAN, SHE'S MINE!" Nerium yelled from afar, trying to look angry. Cerulean laughed and Winter sighed.

"What're you going to do about him?"

"I think the answer is obvious, make him think I'm already interested in someone else." She muttered.

"What how will you-"Cerulean was interrupted by Winter giving him a kiss.

 _ **/ So, first off, thank you wonderful people for taking the time to read this fanfiction. It makes me so happy :D Don't forget to review down below, fav and follow! But especially review, I love hearing your thoughts on my work ;)**_

 _ **Second off, don't worry about Winter and Cerulean. I know some people are cringy with the age thing and I assure you she only did it to completely rekt Nerium. Ceru and Winter shall not be canon in this fic XD I did it for other reasons as well which you'll either notice later on or may have already noticed! (Guess i didn't hide it much anyway)**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nocturnal Chit Chat

"I still can't believe you stole my girl." Nerium joked, taking a seat next to Cerulean.

"I swear to god I'll break your neck." Cerulean threatened, accepting a can of soda from his friend.

"Fine fine! But serious question, how was it?" Nerium waggled his eyebrows, leaning to him. "You never said what you _think_ of it." Cerulean sighed, leaning back on the sofa. The two of them were in the ships rec room. Instead of Mistral's ship this time it was Ironwood's. After the test mission with Winter and a brief discussion the four hunters had officially chosen to be part of the Atlas Special Forces and therefore they would now travel and work with Atlas. It was at least one in the morning and both Yuki and Agyris were in their rooms.

"Why does it even matter? It's not like I like her and she didn't do it cause she loved me. She did it so you'd stop flirting with her."

"Sure, and my name's Monty Oum." Nerium joked. "Well you must've felt something. Any normal guy would've been happy that a young adult, and a smoking hot one at that, chose to kiss them." He took a sip of soda. "And during a mission, how special, eh?"

"Well normal guys are weird. What's the point of kissing someone you don't like and that doesn't like you? Even if they're hot."

"See, if she didn't want it then it means nothing. But if she _chose_ to do it you should be flattered." Nerium got up, walking towards the fridge and opening it for the thousand time. Even though he still had his soda. "Stop thinking about others so much and enjoy yourself for a moment. Be a bit happy you got a lucky kiss and then move on."

"Thinking about others?" Cerulean sat up, narrowing his eyes at Nerium.

"Dude, I've known you more than a year now. You can't hide that." He closed the fridge, leaning against it. "It couldn't be more obvious."

"You, my good man, are drunk on grape soda." Cerulean stated, standing up for no reason and then sitting back down. Great now he was jittery.

"Seriously dude, it's not like you wanted it or did it. So stop worrying about it."

"I'm not worrying about anything!" Cerulean defended. "I am perfectly normal and you are making way to big a thing out of this." Nerium laughed, opening the fridge and looking in it _again._ He was nervous.

"Nerium, what's up?" Cerulean put his soda aside, walking up to his partner. "You're nervous, and it's not because of Winter."

"What do you mean-

"Nerium. I've known you for more than a year. You can't hide that." Cerulean stated seriously, gripping one of his shoulders. Nerium sighed and put his soda on the fridge, when their eyes met Cerulean was surprised to see just how much worry they showed.

"That women we fought…she's beaten us twice. She could've killed you. She's the first thing we've ever encountered to do that. I mean we're _hunters_ most people can't beat us. Even if we're first years. We fought an army of Grimm and survived yet she almost got you. _Twice."_

"You're worried that someone is stronger than us?" Cerulean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm worried we're rushing into this. I'm worried that we're going way in over our heads Ceru. Think about it, we have the training of first years and that's it. Now we're chasing the people responsible for the downfall of an entire kingdom." Nerium sighed, looking away. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared. I mean considering our job we have to accept dangers…I'm just worried we'll die for nothing."

"Nerium whatever happens we can handle it, as a team."

"Can we?" He walked away slowly, grabbing a beer off the table and staring at it. He turned back to Cerulean. "As I said, we're first years. Can we handle what's out there or are we going to just die for nothing?"

"Nerium, listen and listen closely. We can handle _anything._ We've had training before Beacon. In odd ways but we've had it. We managed to get into Beacon freaking Academy and pass our year there. We fought in the tournament and together made it to the finals. We fought an entire army of Grimm and White Fang _and_ Atlas mechs and droids. We may have studied for one year but we have a ton of experience and together we can do it. So no worries, we'll handle it." Nerium smiled faintly at his friend.

"I see why Ozpin elected you leader." Nerium said, nodding at Cerulean. "You're right. We'll be fine, it's just that with everything happening so suddenly it's…it's a lot. Anyway I think I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. And have this, I may have been the serious one today but you definitely need to lighten up." Nerium had walked to the door as he spoke, but he turned again to toss Cerulean the beer. "One won't get you drunk."

"I can't believe he did that!" Yuki said angrily, pacing across the room. "The little ungrateful dick!"

"Yuki, nothing happened between them." Agyris said calmly, reading a book.

"You saw his face, he _liked it._ I've been trying for months and then suddenly that and he _likes it?!"_ Yuki crushed her glass of water, the shards falling to the ground.

"You know Cerulean." Agyris said without looking up from her book. "He's clueless. You can flirt and try but unless you tell him he won't notice. Or maybe he won't accept it."

"What do you mean accept it?"

"He never thinks badly of himself, but he never thinks good of himself either. He won't accept a fact that praises him unless you spit it in his face. Had he been offered to be a leader he probably would've said no, thinking he isn't fit for it." Agyris closed her book so she could look up at Agyris. "Obvious isn't enough. You need to be blunt, like your fighting style."

"Ok, I can see what you're getting at. But that doesn't change the fact that in one day he fell for Winter."

"Well she is strong, smart and beautiful. And she cares for her peers, it wouldn't surprise me if he fell so easily." Agyris said, earning an angry glare from Yuki. Despite her partners anger Agyris managed a smile. "I'm joking. Of course Cerulean doesn't like her."

"But he liked to kiss her, that's just as bad!"

"Yuki, you're telling me if some handsome man came up to you and kissed you, you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Uh…" That seemed to put a stop to her angry rampage. She shifted nervously, looking away. "Well…not too much."

"I believe I made my point clear. Winter kissed Cerulean and he couldn't help it. That's not his fault at all, plus she didn't do it because she liked him." Agyris opened her book again but Yuki just raised an eyebrow at her. Agyris sensed her confusion. "Yuki your jealousy will be your downfall. Winter is an adult, she wouldn't just fall in love with some teenager she's known for one day. She obviously did it as a way to shut Nerium up."

"Oh come on that's stupid!"

"Ever since they kissed Nerium stopped flirting, stupid or not it worked. Now I think you owe Cerulean an apology." Yuki seemed like she was going to protest but Agyris kept talking. "Apologize for treating him so badly all day and worrying him. As I said, he's clueless. He probably thinks it has something to do with the current situation."

"Fine…" Yuki said with a sigh. "Thanks Ris, I guess I can always count on you."

"A pleasure. And good luck."

"You know, for someone so serious you still manage to act girly." Yuki said with a wide smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Well we just had a heart-to-heart talk about the boy I like and how he's an idiot. That makes you girly in my books. And you've tried to help me Cerulean before. Best girl friend ever. Thanks Ris!" Yuki said cheerfully before leaving the room, knowing full well Agyris would give a sermon of every logical reason she had to help that proved she wasn't being super girly if she stayed.

"Idiot." Agyris muttered, although she smiled despite herself.

"Explain to me again why you came to my quarters at one in the morning." Winter asked, looking tired and tying her hair. She didn't seem to mind the fact she was in nothing more than a short sleeved bluish nightgown so Cerulean decided he shouldn't think much of it either.

"I needed advice before tomorrow's mission and, to be honest, you were the only person I could think of going to. I don't know if Ironwood is on this ship and to be frank he makes me nervous." Cerulean was sitting on a chair inside Winter's room. After Nerium had left he decided he needed to talk. Now.

"And why didn't you come to me before midnight?" Winter asked with a yawn, sitting in the other free seat.

"Because it just came to mind now. I kind of had a talk with Nerium and it made me realize some things."

"Cerulean, if you came to talk about the kiss then I will freeze you where you sit." Winter threatened, making him pale.

"N-no! It's not that! He's stopped asking me about it actually." Cerulean chuckled nervously. "I mean something serious. See, Nerium never really worries too much about anything. He takes our job seriously and our missions to, but he never worries about us messing up."

"Go on." Winter prodded, sounding genuinely intrigued now.

"For the first time since I've met him, he's truly worried. He's wondering if we made the wrong choice to work with Atlas. Not because he doubts if Atlas is good or bad, but because he thinks we're not ready."

"What did he say exactly?" Winter asked, leaning forward.

"Basically, he thinks that with everything that happened with Vale and now us chasing those responsible for the attack, we're moving too fast. He thinks we're getting in over our heads and eventually…one of us is going to die." Cerulean let out a shaky breath. "As his leader, I obviously reassured him. But if I'm honest, I'm worried about the same thing. Was I too reckless? Am I leading them to their deaths? Am I just doing the wrong thing?"

Winter waited a full minute before speaking. She observed him, watching his face and body movement. Scrutinizing every detail of him, not like she did in battle or when she saw someone she didn't like. She was just seeing how much this was getting to him.

"Cerulean, tell me, between the time of the attack on Vale and when Mistral took your team what did you four do?"

"We kept working. Hunters were still needed around to help the people and secure the safe zone. Once things settled down most people just kept guard or rested. Besides Beacon we were pretty safe. But I kept volunteering the team for search and destroy. Soon after that general from Mistral got us, we talked a lot and then Ironwood came for us." Winter nodded as if she understood the situation.

"The doubts you have as a leader, and that Nerium has, are normal. You've faced many dangers and only continue to do so. I'd be surprised if you weren't worried." Winter smiled kindly at Cerulean. "As a leader, you carry a type of burden. You carry the lives of your comrades on your shoulders and the knowledge that any wrong decision could doom them, you carry their trust. To feel doubt is normal and it will happen many times throughout your life as a huntsmen, but let me assure you now in this moment, you are a fantastic leader. Whatever obstacles appear on your missions, I am sure you will make the best decision possible."

"How can you be so sure? I mean I almost died today, I ran at an enemy that I knew was stronger. It could've had a worst result than my death, I could've gotten the others injured." Cerulean laughed bitterly. "Pretty good decision, huh?"

"Don't be too harsh on yourself. You are, after all, a child. A kid." Winter cupped his chin in one hand, forcing him to look at her. "You are a good leader, I see it. And I am well aware of what I speak of. When the time comes you will make the best decision possible giving the circumstances, don't doubt it."

"You're not the best at this sort of talk are you?" Cerulean asked, raising an eyebrow. But Winter saw his lips curling up in a faint smile.

"Sadly, I never was. But I see your smile, what I said helped." Winter said. "Now go rest, and tomorrow don't go to the rec room. I'll have a conversation with Ironwood, you and your team go talk a break in Mistral."

"What? Why?" He asked surprised. "We still have work to do, right?"

"You and your team have worked nonstop since the attack on Vale. I think you four could use some well-deserved rest. Go to Mistral, explore and enjoy yourselves." Winter sighed as Cerulean opened his mouth, about to protest. "You may feel like you need none, but in reality you might. And your needs aside it sounds like your teammates certainly need some rest. You need to think of how hard you have been working them."

"…Fair enough. I guess you're right, I've been working them nonstop." Cerulean admitted. She could tell he felt somewhat bad for this now. "I guess a day in a new kingdom would do well."

"Good, now go get some rest."

 _I am going to say sorry to him and then I am going to be blunt. Just like Agyris said, because that idiot can't take the most obvious hints._ Yuki thought to herself, smiling widely at the thought. _And then I'll tell Agyris all about it of course._

"Goodnight, and thanks again. It was…nice."

 _Cerulean? I'm not by is dorm yet._ Yuki frowned, peeking her head around the corner. A hiss of anger almost escaped her as she saw the two of them. Winter and Cerulean at her dorms door.

"Don't hesitate to come by again." Winter said, giving him a smile.

"I won't, thank you Winter. Made me feel better tonight." He answered, walking in the opposite direction of Yuki. Winter watched him leave for a few seconds before entering her dorm.

 _What were the two of them doing so late at night? It was nice, she made him feel better…come by again…_

Yuki's eyes widened as she connected the dots in her mind, realization washed over her. Unfortunately the dots were connected wrong and that realization was controlled by jealousy, she literally did hiss this time, glaring at Winter's door as if she could kill the huntress by sight alone.


	4. Arena's, Killers, Mistral is awesome!

"The hell did you do?" Nerium whispered.

"I have no idea." Cerulean answered in a hushed tone, glancing back at Yuki. Just like the other times she glared at him and clenched her fists, only to have Agyris put a hand on her shoulder and hold her back. "If she tries to kill me you'll step in right?"

"If she tries to kill you I'm going to get an ice cream. Don't need my head getting bashed in."

"Dick." Nerium chuckled.

As Winter had suggested Cerulean didn't arrive with his team for their next mission, the three had gone into Mistral to see the place and have some fun. But exploring a kingdom turned out to be much less enjoyable when one of the members of your team was giving you the death stare her every waking moment. Cerulean sighed, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Nerium asked.

"No clue, I've never even seen a map of this place. I thought it'd be a nice break to come and explore." Cerulean replied. "If we find an arcade I'm kicking your butt."

"How about a skating rink? Never been to one." Nerium said. "What do you two think?" The two boys turned to the girls.

"Hmm…I never saw Haven Academy before." Agyris said. Yuki looked like she didn't want to speak but she was never good at containing herself or her thoughts.

"A club, those are fun. Plenty of cute boys to get to." Her words were coated with ice and they stung Cerulean like sleet, although he just smiled and shrugged, playing it off. Yuki bought it and felt her blood boil.

"Clubs got cute girls to, Ris you could have fun there." Nerium joked, his smile disappearing as Agyris punched him in the gut.

"Just because I don't flirt back at you doesn't mean I like girls." She sounded calm, but Nerium flinched as she raised her hand again, only passing it through her hair.

"We got two people for club, Ris what do you say?" Cerulean asked. "Obviously we are going to a club our age, Nerium." He added.

"Boo!"

"Come on Ris, I need a partner. Plus you'll have fun." Yuki said.

"Ceru, are you sure you want to go? I've never seen you to be the…clubby type." Agyris asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He simply shrugged.

"How about Yuki and Nerium go to the club while me and Ceru explore." Agyris suggested. Yuki seemed surprised and Nerium glanced at Cerulean as if to say _Take the escape!_ Cerulean glanced at Yuki, then at Nerium and nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. We'll either find each other around this place or meet back here at six, ok?" The four agreed on that and, with some reluctance from some of the members they parted ways. Ris and Cerulean walking together who knows where while Nerium and Yuki went to find a club of some sort. Cerulean and Agyris walked in silence, the boy feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was her friend and he trained with her and knew her well enough, but mostly he was with Nerium or Yuki. He wasn't used to alone time with Agyris. They walked slowly, taking their time to look around, admire the place and made small talk until Agyris finally piped up.

"She doesn't mean to be like that, you know."

"Hmm? Come again?" Cerulean turned, frowning.

"Yuki doesn't mean to be so rude, not really."

"She's never been this mad at anyone, not during our time together." Cerulean mumbled, looking around. "Has she spoken to you?"

"I am her best friend, she tells me _everything._ Her secrets, her worries, her likes and dislikes…her romantic life." Agyris said this last part with more caution, continuing the walk. Cerulean hurried after her.

"So…is this about a boy?"

"Obviously. I never understand why she gets mad about boys so easily, and why she thinks jealousy could fix it."

"So, what did said boy do to offend her?"

"Apparently, said boy, not only got a kiss from Winter but he also did some activities with her last night." Agyris crossed her arms, turning to Cerulean and leaning forward. "What happened last night?"

"Ris, I am going to kill Yuki." Cerulean said. "I can't believe that _idiot_ thought I slept with Winter. Screw her, I'm going to enjoy my day. You want to keep prying for information to help or you want to have some fun?"

"Cerule-"

"No, fun or not. Your choice. I'll deal with Yuki when I have to." He replied. "She's being stupid and I have every right to be mad because you know I wouldn't have sex with my boss and especially since I don't really even know my boss."

"You and Yuki are both drama queens, you know that right?" Agyris sighed. "Fun. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I heard Mistral has a pretty popular fighting arena somewhere close. Hunters go, plus others. Thought it'd be fun to go watch."

"Just watch?" Agyris raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe enjoy a fight with actual guidelines and not murderers?" Cerulean answered. Agyris smiled and followed him, still wondering how he was going to deal with Yuki in the near future.

"I take it we aren't going to a club? Good, you would've cramped my style." He joked. A sigh left his mouth as Yuki ignored him and continued walking. "Yuki, what's going on? You're mad for no reason and trying to make Cerulean jealous. The guy's obviously head over heels for you so why are you doing that?"

"He slept with Winter!" Yuki snapped, turning to Nerium. "He slept with Winter!" Nerium stared at her without emotion for a solid thirty seconds before laughing, and he wouldn't stop. Yuki clenched her fists, about to punch him as he clutched his stomach.

"O-oh god. Ah, sorry. That's just so funny." Nerium said, wiping a single tear. "Cerulean slept with Winter, sure. Yuki I have no idea what you've been taking lately but please stop, it's making you invent things."

"Excuse me?! I saw him last night!" Yuki yelled, getting the attention of other bystanders. "He was leaving her dorm, talking about how nice it was and Winter offered him to come again. _At three o'clock in the morning."_

"Yeah, only twenty minutes after he had his talk with me in the rec room." Nerium stated, smirking. "If their time together was less than twenty minutes long then they were really bad, or not having sex."

"What do you mean his talk with you?" Her voice was still mad but she was obviously calming down, confusion and maybe worry taking her mind.

"We had stayed up late, a bit restless from the mission I guess and we started talking about some…things. I left him there alone so he was with Winter for less than thirty or twenty minutes. With what we were talking about he probably went to Winter for advice." Nerium chuckled. "That's Cerulean for you, always wanting a second opinion."

"He…didn't sleep with her?"

"Yuki, he is a god damn sixteen year old. She is a young adult. Why would you even consider he was having sex and not doing something else? She is our temporary leader after all." Nerium crossed his arms, giving her a stern look. She shifted uncomfortably, turning away.

"I'm such an idiot…" She muttered. "I am such an idiot. Of course he wouldn't have! He's not even like that. I mean _you_ I can get-"

"Hey!"

"-but he wouldn't have. Ugh I need to fix this." Yuki spun around but Nerium grabbed her shoulder.

"He could be anywhere by now, and apparently we need a break from more than just missions. So let's not worry about you and Ceru and let's have some actual fun for once, eh? Come on I know a good place here actually." He began dragging her along without waiting for her response. "Just read about it on the stores window. It's going to be awesome."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Why did you even bring us here?"

"For this of course! Come on its fun!"

"…maybe a little."

Cerulean laughed, ducking under his opponents kick and grabbing his arm, spinning he launched the man away and Agyris kicked him into a wall. The _BEEP!_ sound appeared again, meaning the man's aura was depleted and the crowd cheered. Cerulean gave a wave and Agyris stayed still. He grabbed her hand and lifted it, earning a roar from the crowd. He had taken her to the fighting arena as promised and after watching a couple matches (the fighters were so bad the two hunters had cringed) the person directing all this asked for volunteers. Cerulean had offered himself and Agyris and after three matches they weren't even winded.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Agyris asked over the roar of the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" Cerulean yelled, smiling widely.

"Didn't think you were into that." Agyris muttered so he wouldn't hear.

"Spectacular! Obviously we are in the presence of two skilled hunters. Would anyone in the crowd like to fight them? Does anyone believe they are strong enough? Come! Don't be shy!" The spokesmen said.

Cerulean and Agyris waited patiently, looking around the stadium themselves but it appeared no hunters were there besides them. Cerulean's patience quickly turned into impatience and he lifted his arms, as of saying _Come on!_

"We'll do it!" Someone yelled, the crowd parted way to show a big, burly man getting up with a women next to him. He looked like some regular fighter, no armor or weapon. She looked like a miniature twenty year old, kind of fragile. But she had an unsettling smile. The crowd cheered halfheartedly, feeling confused. Why would these two fight? They didn't look like fighters, or good ones at any rate. They made their way to the arena and faced Agyris and Cerulean.

"Agyris and Cerulean versus…" He asked them their names quietly. "Daniela and Phil!"

"Kind of name is Daniela?" Cerulean whispered.

"Kind of name is Cerulean?" Daniela asked, somehow hearing him. "Better watch your mouth or Phil here will wipe that smile right of your face." Agyris and Cerulean looked at each other, then back at them.

"This should be interesting." Agyris said, the countdown reaching zero. The four stared at each other, no one making a move. The crowd didn't even complain, leaning in their seats with anticipation. What would happen? Agyris raised an eyebrow as Daniela winked at her playfully.

It was on.

Phil made the first move, and an unexpected one at that. He stomped the ground with his right foot and the ground under Cerulean pushed upwards, sending him flying upwards. Agyris (who wasn't particularly concerned for poor Ceru) took out her spear, blocking Daniela's first attack. Daniela used two gauntlets which formed claws over her fingers, she fought like a cat. Agyris jumped back as Daniela slashed, she crouched under another attack and sidestepped the third, flipping backwards a few times to put some distance between herself and Daniela. Daniela was lighting fast, even for Agyris. Agyris spun her spear several times trying to hit Daniela, who dodged every attack. Meanwhile Cerulean was just coming down, looking annoyed. Phil had been waiting for him and ignoring Agyris. He smiled and shifted position, about to stomp again.

"Agyris SWITCH!" Cerulean yelled, pulling out his swords and blasted himself backwards. He slammed into Daniela getting her away from Agyris who had gone to Phil jumping on his shoulders and kicking him in the head. They continued this for a few seconds as Cerulean kept Daniela busy.

"Very good, for a moment I thought Phil had you." Daniela murmured, her claws locked with Cerulean's swords. Cerulean, being right in front of her, took a better look. She had long turquoise hair which fell down her shoulders, tan skin and turquoise eyes. Despite her looking so frail she didn't waver, holding Cerulean's swords still.

"He sent me pretty damn high. Tricky weapons, hadn't seen them at first." Cerulean answered, kicking her backwards right after. She landed on her feet and went wide eyed as Cerulean dashed to her, he slashed right then left and she grabbed both blades but then he jumped, dropkicking her. She fell by the other two and yelped as she saw Phil's foot coming down on her but luckily she rolled out of the way in time. Agyris had her spear sheathed, nimbly dodging his attacks. At closer inspection his boots were made of gold and indicated dust usage, which would explain how he kept lifting the ground under her feet. Every time he lifted a foot Agyris jumped back, dodging the lifted ground. Cerulean kicked Daniela back, but she grabbed his foot and pulled him forward, her firm palm sending him flying away a moment later. He groaned, more irritated than hurt, and got up. She smiled cruelly at him and pointed her claws at him, he yelped as something tightened around his legs and arms. Around his whole body actually, forcing him to drop his swords as he fell to the ground. Daniela walked up to him, smiling widely.

"This is my semblance, it is simple yet affective. For as long as I want you will be tied up with my aura, it is stronger and tighter than steel braces so don't try to escape." Daniela said. She was right, it looked like there was nothing but Cerulean couldn't manage to escape so he turned his gaze to Phil and Agyris instead, it wasn't going well for Agyris. She jumped backwards as he lifted his foot, but he simply spun and kicked her into a wall. As she began to fall he ran and tackled her back into it, then simply grabbing her and throwing her near Cerulean. She groaned, stumbling a bit as she got back on her feet.

"I'd recommend you focus on Phil." Daniela said, not even bothering to attack.

"Ris, power plan. Go win this." Cerulean whispered, she gave him a nod and ran back to Phil. Cerulean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating.

 _With this power, I release myself. I give you strength, I give you courage, I live in your soul and I fight by your side._

Cerulean reached out with his mind, sensing everyone with their aura. Daniela, Phil, everyone in the audience that had their aura activated and Agyris. He focused on Agyris's aura, latching to it, making it his target. After a few moments he felt sore around his waist and legs, probably what Agyris was feeling in the moment, but it was done.

"What…have you done?" Daniela asked, her voice tinged with curiosity instead of anger. Cerulean sighed, opening his eyes and watching his partner fight.

"That would be _my_ semblance." Cerulean muttered. Agyris's movements suddenly seemed more fluid, faster, firmer and less pained. She smirked as Phil brought a massive fist to her and she simply stopped it. Quite literally, she grabbed his fist with strength she shouldn't possess.

"Quite the semblance, you gave her your strength. Between her own and yours she is stronger than Phil." Daniela murmured, something in her gaze unsettled Cerulean.

"Smart, aren't you? I feel some of her pain when I do this to but that doesn't matter. Phil is done." Cerulean said, watching how Agyris suddenly unleashed a flurry of blows on Phil. She kicked both his legs to knock him down, kneed him in the head then hit him flat with her palm with an audible _Crack!_ His aura must have depleted and she broke his nose. He began to fall forward but Agyris hit him one more time, sending him flying and hitting Daniela. Cerulean felt the invisible bonds leave and got up, quickly grabbing his sword and putting it against Daniela's neck.

"Not smart enough. We win." Cerulean said with a smile, Agyris going to his side.

"Yuki!" Nerium called, stopping in front of a store. "Yuki come check this out."

"What Nerium?" Yuki asked, walking backwards towards him.

"Are those two Cerulean and Agyris?" Nerium asked calmly, pointing at the TV that was on display. It showed Cerulean and Agyris fighting a woman and man in an arena. Cerulean had just gotten launched skywards.

"Should we be worried?" Yuki asked, not sounding very worried.

"Well now everyone watching TV knows where Cerulean is, and Cerulean has a target on his back right? So now he is in more danger." Nerium reasoned. "I say we go see him, kick some butt, then you punch him in the face, deal?"

"Too late." Yuki muttered, taking out her scroll. "Winter's calling, can't be a coincidence. Let's go!" Nerium sighed and the two began running to the arena, Yuki answering her scroll as she ran.

"Yuki, I cannot contact Agyris or Cerulean. You need to stop them! They're at-"

"We know, they're at the arena fighting two other people. We're on our way, but what exactly is the problem?"

"Those two are suspected to be working with Cleo." Winter said, dead serious. "Mistral officials are on their way to apprehend them but they will take too long. If you do not hurry Cerulean, and perhaps Agyris, could be in serious trouble."

"Dust dammit, we're on our way." Yuki answered, pocketing her scroll. "So, those two people fighting Ceru and Ris are bad. Cerulean could be in trouble. Let's pick up the pace."

"Can't catch a break can we?" Nerium muttered, pouring on his speed and leading Yuki around the city's streets. Yuki wondered for a second how Nerium knew his way around here, but didn't focus on it as the two of them saw the massive arena loom into view. It was an old style building, no roof, columns circled around it and statues of very famous hunters that had earned glory in the arena stood here and there. Nerium slid between the lone guard's feet and Yuki jumped over him, the two running through a long hallway.

"Here!" Nerium called, grabbing his weapons and exiting the place, Yuki right behind him. She frowned hearing the roar of the fans, after a few seconds she saw Cerulean on the floor looking at Agyris. Agyris was a flurry of blows and she hit the man backwards, crashing into his partner. Cerulean jumped up, grabbed his sword and put it against her neck, smiling.

"Cerulean! Cerulean don't let her up!" Yuki yelled, but the roar of the crowd drowned her out.

"Get down there! I'll meet up in a few seconds." Nerium said, dashing back into the building. Yuki cursed, pushing her way through the crowd and trying to keep an eye on Cerulean, he grabbed his other sword and sheathed both, offering a hand to Cleo. She took it and got up, saying a few words to him. Yuki saw his expression change from happiness to confusion, and then realization. He tried to pull back but she didn't let go, her other hand…her claws going to his stomach.

"Cerulean!" Yuki yelled. A bright flash appeared between them and Yuki looked away, when she blinked the spots out of her eyes and looked back everyone was rubbing their eyes and confused, Cerulean was by Agyris against a wall and Daniela was against the opposite wall, looking annoyed. Between them was…

"Nerium. Good job, where's Yuki?" Cerulean said, loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and, undeterred by the crowd this time, ran forward. She jumped over the edge and landed on Phil, jumping off of him and landing next to Nerium.

"Right here." She said. "Cerulean, these two are with Cleo."

"Kind of guessed it, Daniela did just try to murder me." He muttered, walking with Agyris towards his other friends. "Phil's aura is down, Daniela can't be that far behind."

"What about the crowd?" Nerium asked. Agyris took one of Cerulean's swords (which he did not like) and shot a few rounds right above the spectators heads. As one would imagine they began yelling, panicking and running out until soon the arena had no one except team Canary, Daniela and Phil.

"So, what're your real names? Can't be Daniela and whatever the ugly guy's name is." Nerium said, coolly spinning his tomahawks a couple times.

"I don't give out much information on the first day, Nerium. If you survive to a second time then maybe I'll speak." Daniela said. "I suggest you give up before anybody gets hurt." The four hunters looked at each other confused, the nerve of some people? She was surrounded and outnumbered after all, with a wounded partner. "Oh, you four haven't seen her yet." Her gaze drifted behind them and Cerulean immediately spun while firing a pair of wind dust rounds. Cleo had almost cut him open but he had blasted her back just in time, she landed on her feet and Yuki turned to face her with Cerulean.

"Who is surrounded now?" Cleo asked, getting up.

"We still out-number you guys…" Nerium muttered cautiously. In that moment someone landed next to Cleo, wearing a black robe that hid her/his entire figure. "I just had to talk, didn't I?" Cerulean and Yuki had their backs against Agyris and Nerium. No one spoke, no one moved.

"…Fuck it. Team plan B." Cerulean said, in a flash he rolled under Agyris who had taken out her spear and held it firmly. Yuki flipped backwards landing on top of Agyris's spear and Cerulean who was underneath the spear and therefore Yuki shot two rounds as she jumped, blasting her upwards. Cleo nodded and the three able enemies moved forward. Cerulean smiled widely, watching Yuki. Her black hair turned completely white, as did her entire eyes, she pulled her fist back and fell down making a crater in the ground and shaking Cleo, Daniela and the new one off their feet. When the dust cleared team Canary was nowhere in sight.

"Curses, they outsmarted us." Daniela murmured.

"We will catch them in due time, and I will make sure they suffer for wasting our time." Cleo answered.


	5. Chapter 5: No mercy

"Why were you four out in Mistral today?" Ironwood asked angrily, pacing back and forth. "Do you understand how reckless and foolish that was?! The three other kingdoms are on edge with Atlas, the Mistral government seeing a huntress working for Atlas shooting civilians does not help!" He turned onto Agyris, waiting an explanation.

"Just explain to them that she shot _over_ their heads to get them out of danger. She helped them." Cerulean said calmly, getting between Agyris and the general. "And if you are annoyed with any of my team's actions, you come to me. I'm the leader and I take responsibility."

"I don't think you understand what is at stake here-"Ironwood began, only to be cut off.

"We understand it so perfectly we decided not to risk a fight with superior enemies, we made sure the civilians were safe first and we got away with new information of the enemy."

"Ceru using his big words." Nerium muttered, earning a glare from his leader.

"Point is, they were going to make a scene either way. We just made the best of it." Cerulean said, crossing his arms and staring right back at Ironwood.

"You work for Atlas now, you need to obey the rules and follow my orders. Yes, maybe you did well this time but it carried unnecessary risks and endangered others. You are soldiers now, act like it." Ironwood said. Cerulean wanted to argue but he saw Winter shaking her head behind Ironwood and decided to keep his mouth shut. "Now, although you four deserve some kind of punishment we will have to forget this incident. Something has come up and I need this team to get to work."

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Those four you fought? Apparently they've made their first move on Mistral." Winter said, walking to Ironwoods side. "They participated in a terrorist attack a few nights ago with the White Fang, some of the Fang members were captured and interrogated. We think we know where they're hiding." Ironwood put his scroll against the command table, a holo-projection sprang up showing a…

"Cave? Why would they be in a cave?" Nerium asked.

"Caves make safe homes if you clear them out and fix them right. Safe from ships, easily defended, lots of space. Back in World War-"Cerulean paused, taking a deep breath. "Where I used to live, outside of the kingdoms, we lived in caves most of the time. Great for stockpiling food and such plus the Deathstalkers and Nethermores never reached us."

"Cerulean-"Winter began, sounding confused.

"He's right." Ironwood interjected. "It may very well be an extensive base, which would explain how they managed such an attack on Mistral without being detected earlier." He sighed. "I need Winter to manage troops on the surface, you four need to infiltrate this base and collect information."

" _Just information."_ Winter clarified. "No fighting if you can help it."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Yuki asked. Her hair was just starting to go back to its original color, her eyes no longer ice white.

"Any of the four you encountered today are primary targets. Find out what you can about them, and only if you are one-hundred percent sure you can take them down, execute them." Ironwood stated. He and Winter shared a look, obviously thinking of the no-fighting rule she had just placed. He pocketing his scroll and walked to the door. The four members looked at each other confused and worried.

"Sir, kill them?" Agyris said. "That seems a bit extreme."

"Vale has fallen to people like them, we are taking no chances. We cannot risk Mistral or any of the other kingdoms." Ironwood stated. He sighed, looking over his shoulder. "I am sorry to ask this of you, but we cannot show mercy, not now."

Cerulean nodded at Nerium, who was at the front of the line. Nerium was the stealthiest so Cerulean had chosen him to lead the team this time, get them into the cave and around without getting caught by anyone. Right now the four were on top of the cave, outside. It was nighttime and no one was around the surface, although underneath Cerulean suspected there were plenty of enemies. Nerium nodded, pressing his hand softly against different parts of the rock. Cerulean didn't know what he was doing exactly, but after another minute Nerium apparently found a spot he liked because he pulled out one tomahawk and hit it a few times.

"Nerium, we need to get _inside."_ Yuki complained.

He smirked and hit it one more time, this time the rock gave way and broke in a neat circle, a thump at the bottom where the section of the roof fell. He gave the other three thumbs up and jumped in. Agyris went in after and then Yuki. Cerulean looked in direction of the Atlas ships, wondering if he would regret this someday. He then jumped in. He landed behind his partners and looked around. They had entered what would be the barracks, filled with beds, closets, personal items and of course at least a dozen Faunus who were glaring at the four, a few cracking their knuckles and necks. Cerulean glared at the one going to hit the alarm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You hit that button and you'll be the first one down." Cerulean warned. "I can't promise you'll make it through." The Faunus huffed and went to hit the button, but never made it. Nerium threw one tomahawks which blew up in fire and sent the Faunus crashing into a wall.

"Kill the humans!" One of them yelled.

"No thanks. Agyris!" Cerulean yelled, Yuki, Nerium and himself jumping behind her. The Faunus only managed to take a few steps towards the four but Agyris began to glow, just a bit, and when she suddenly extended her arms the her aura blasted outwards, making some Faunus stumble, others fell down and only one was knocked out.

"Aura disruption is always great." Yuki muttered, grabbing Agyris so she wouldn't fall. Cerulean and Nerium ran forward and in a few minutes the battle was over. It wasn't hard thanks to Agyris disabling their auras. Had they been strong like a hunter then their aura would've been fine, luckily this wasn't the case.

"You ok Ris?" Cerulean asked as Nerium now blocked the door.

"Yeah, just a lot of people." She said, giving Yuki a nod and stretching her back. "Let's go get what we came for."

"Are we really going to kill them?" Nerium asked, his voice a whisper. Cerulean sighed, but didn't answer. The four walked out through a side-door into another room which, thankfully, was empty. Yuki sighed and reluctantly picked up a White Fang mask which resembled a snake.

"I have an idea. Wait here and I'll be back." She said, slipping out before anyone could say something…or question her.

It wouldn't have been her first choice, not this and normally not even in a dangerous situation. But for the sake of her team, she had to do it. Yuki frowned and mentally scolded herself, knowing it shouldn't bother her too much yet it still did. She never wanted to admit it to them, why she could get along with other Faunus so well, why she could walk around the base and not cause too much suspicion…

"You!" A man called, jogging over to her. "Where is your group?"

"Group?" She asked, sounding confused. "I just got moved to the base, no one spoke of groups." This must've been the wrong thing to say because the man's hand went to his gun.

"We haven't been getting more men, not to this base. Are you even a Faunus?" He asked, backing up a few steps and sniffing the air. He was looking for her scent, each Faunus had a scent which is how Faunus could never hide from each other. But Yuki was one of the few exceptions.

"I just got here from the base near Mistral, the one that was attacked? I stumbled here by luck and after explaining what happened they let me in." Yuki explained calmly, lifting the side of her shirt a bit to show the man the bit of snake scales she had on the sides of her waist, which gleamed in the light. Snakes Faunus had no scent, which is why he hadn't noticed she was a Faunus at first.

"I heard of that place. Five hunters went right? Our human partners failed quite miserably there." He said. "Follow me, if you're joining the base then you'll be given a group and orders. Atlas is cracking down on us, and we can't let anyone slack off in the defense now."

"Human companions? I saw them but they never seemed to do much. Not to be defiant, sir, but why are we working with humans?" Yuki asked, following the man down the hallway.

"Adam says it's because they're our chance to get back at the humans, to truly spring up our rebellion. And so far he seems right, we took down Vale only because we had help from the human group. But others…" He looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Others say he was threatened and, by fear, gave into this human group." He sounded like he could be one of these others.

"The humans seemed to fail us at the base…did they even make it out?" Yuki asked again, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes, they did. They actually just arrived at the base and are waiting here for a while until they move on to whatever mission they have. But enough of that, you need to meet Adam. He's in the control room." The man stopped in front of two big metal doors and opening them, he nodded forward and Yuki walked in, hearing the door lock behind her. This must be the control room, it was a big room with each wall covered in computers and screens, the center held a big table with a map on it. Several markers were on the map and a few older Faunus were around it discussing something. Yuki realized with a start that this wasn't a control room, it was a war room. This place could be a treasure trove of information, and these people here were probably way stronger than Yuki…

"What's your name?" Yuki looked right to the source of the voice and her blood froze.

"Adam Taurus." She murmured. When he raised an eyebrow she got back to her sense and stood a bit straighter. "It's an honor to meet you, I saw what you managed at Vale."

"You fought at Vale?" He asked, turning back to a computer screen. "Show us you are truly a Faunus."

"I joined the White Fang just in time for the attack." Yuki answered calmly, lifting up her shirt just a bit so the scales on the sides of her waist showed. "I was down in the city."

"And then you came to Mistral and we put you in that base. Normally people with your skill would be put to more use, but since you were new it makes sense they just stuck you there." Adam said. "I want anyone with a decent amount of skill near me. You'll undergo a test and be added to my group, any sign of insubordination will get you killed."

"Yes sir." Yuki answered mutely.

"Don't worry, together we will destroy the humans, and finally give the humans what they deserve. We'll be the fires of revolution." Adam said with an evil grin.

"Where is she? Should it be taking this long?" Cerulean asked in a hushed tone. "Should we go?"

"We'll go when we know she needs us. For now we should stay put." Agyris said, calmly sitting on some crates and fiddling with a screw.

"Calm down Ceru, she'll be fine." Nerium said, keeping eye on the fang members which they had hog-tied and thrown into a corner of the room. The twelve or so members had been in this room for at least an hour. The fang members they had hog-tied had little to tell them, and had already tried to escape three times and failed. Agyris seemed completely confident that Yuki would somehow be fine, Nerium uneasily followed her lead but Cerulean just couldn't help it. He'd hate for his last few days with Yuki to be like this, with the fighting and distance.

 _Don't think like that._ Cerulean thought. _You're the leader, you have faith in your partners, and they have faith in you. So calm down and have some faith. She'll be fine, and that's that._

"Remember that time when we first met?" Nerium asked, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground. "The first thing I did was hit on Yuki."

"And she punched you in the balls and Cerulean, although he just met her in the forest, had to calm her down." Agyris said with a smile. "The first thing Cerulean did was ask about my life, trying to befriend me."

"And I did!" Cerulean said. "It was awkward for a while but it worked."

"Dude, I can't believe we didn't think about this, but what ever happened to team EMRD?" Nerium asked, feeling as bad as Cerulean and Agyris did.

"They're alive, we know that much. Damn we never even told them we were leaving." Cerulean said, punching the wall. "How could I forget that?" He groaned and slid down to floor like Nerium had. The three sat there for a bit in tense silence until Cerulean spoke up again. "The last time I saw anyone of team EMRD was during the attack. Denver told me where Nerium and Yuki were, then we wished each other good luck and he went to the city with his team. You guys don't think…" He looked down, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're not as kickass as us but they're strong as hell." Nerium muttered. "Denver kicked Yuki's butt once, and that's already a lot." Agyris laughed, nodding in agreement. The three jumped up and took out there weapons as the doorknob moved, only for Yuki to peek her head in two seconds later with her mask still on.

"For the love of Oum, we almost killed you." Cerulean whispered, beckoning her forward. "Are you ok? What took you so long? Did you find anything useful? Why did you run out by yourself?" He would've kept going but Agyris put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern look.

"This place is definitely important, and I know where there's a lot of information. But…I can't get to it yet. The four humans are here, so is Adam the guy who led the attack on Vale." Yuki took a deep breath. "I can stay as a spy, they don't think I'm with Atlas or anyone else. You guys take these Faunus and leave, I'll escape in two weeks with whatever I have."

"No." All three members said at the same time.

"Are you crazy? I always suspected buuuut I didn't really think you were." Nerium said. He frowned as one of the hog-tied Faunus moved around wildly, kicking him in the stomach. Yuki took off her mask and for once didn't seem too tough. Instead she seemed wary and tired.

"Guys we need this, it's one of the people responsible for Vale, it could lead us to the others, and it could save the other kingdoms. We have a chance, we need to take it." She said.

"What if they find you?" Agyris asked. "We won't be able to come help you for who knows how long, and if they do discover you our chances of getting in may be impossible. It's too much of a risk."

"We need to take risks!" Yuki hissed, clenching her fists and going right up to Agyris. "We can't play it safe, not anymore. We lost our school, our friends, our people to these guys! To the Grimm! We need to take a risk and hope it pays off, we're hunters, this was in the job description and we know it." She grabbed Agyris's shoulders, pulling her a bit closer. "My kind has caused too much trouble, I can't allow them to go any further. Not with criminals leading them." She whispered this time so only Agyris could hear. "I need to do this, I need to help them and ourselves in some way." Yuki turned to look at Cerulean, who seemed reluctant to speak.

"If you think you can do it, then go ahead and do it. We have our faith in you." He muttered. "Just don't die without me there, I promised to yell at you if you died and I can't if I'm not there." He smiled at her and she had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud.

"We do?" Nerium asked. The three glared at him. "Uh, I mean we do! If anything I can sneak back here a few days to check in with you. Say about, one week from now?"

"Sounds like a plan, you better get going before they wonder where you are." Cerulean said. "You're of the White Fang now, if we find each other somehow we need to act out the part of enemies. And we will, good luck and get going. We'll handle these other Faunus." Yuki smiled widely and put her mask on. She gave Agyris a hug and, when Nerium opened his arms, she snorted but also gave one to him.

"Don't miss me too much." She whispered to Cerulean, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading out.


End file.
